harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows
Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows is the last book in the series. It is due to be released 00:01am (EST) on July 21st, 2007. The title was first released to the public through a hangman game posted on her official website by J. K. Rowling on 21 December 2006. Shortly afterwards, it was confirmed by the publishers. Rowling left a note, written on a bust of Hermes in her room at the Balmoral hotel in Edinburg that'' 'JK Rowling finished writing Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows in this room (652) on 11th Jan 2007'.'' On her website she said'' While each of the previous Potter books has strong claims on my affections, 'Deathly Hallows' is my favourite, and that is the most wonderful way to finish the series'.'' She has previously said that although all the books carry on the story, Deathly Hallows is more a continuation of the story in the previous book, Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, than has been the case with any other book in the series. Background to the series The books concern the adventures of Harry Potter at Hogwarts school of wizardry and wichcraft, and his struggle against the evil villain of the books, Lord Voldemort. Harry is aided in this by his school friends, notably Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley, and by various adults including the schools headmaster Albus Dumbledore. Harry, by accident of birth and a prophecy fortelling his importance, has become the centre of all attention by both sides in the long running war between Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix and Ministry of Magic on one side, and Voldemort's Death Eaters on the other. The series of books was originally published as a children's book by UK publishers Bloomsbury, and US publishers Scholastic. However, it rapidly became a phenomenal success both amongst children and amongst adults. The books each chronicle one year at school for the characters concerned and follows a long tradition of childrens serial books about life in schools. Perhaps unlike some of the traditional series of this format, each book has matured and expanded in complexity and scope compared to the last, approximately developing with the age of the principle characters. Although it is reported that the author had comprehensively plotted the entire series of books before the first was published, and that this plot remains unchanged, she has also stated that it has undergone a number of revisions as it has progressed. This may in part reflect the extraordinary success of the book and a need to direct its content more towards the adult market. The books started as relatively slim volumes of 200 pages, but have grown towards 600 pages as the series progressed. Choice of title Rowling first announced that she had a particular title in mind in the latter part of 2006. However, she also announced that she had a final choice of three possible titles, before choosing this one. She has declined to explain the meaning of the title, or say what the other two possibilities were, on the grounds that doing so would reveal information about the book. Hallows is a word which has fallen into disuse in modern English except as part of some names. It is popular to name churches after saints, and there are a number of 'Church of all Hallows' in Britain, as well as some schools. Similarly the holiday of Halloween is derived from the same word. This usage of the word refers to saints, relics of saints, or the places where saints have lived or their remains have rested (making those places holy). Part of the mythology of hallows is that the spirit of the saint remains in his relics, and may come to the aid of those who seek it. Thus Christians, and those of other faiths, would make pilgrimages to see holy relics or visit shrines hallowed by the saints. Rowling has chosen to use the word 'deathly' in the title, rather than deadly. These two are similar in sound, and sometimes confused in meaning, but are different. A 'deathly hallow' need not be dangerous, but rather in some way is related to death. The word ‘hallows' has been used in a number of legends to represent important and powerful objects. The Tuatha de Danaan in Ireland possessed six hallows, Manannan’s house, Goibniu’s shirt and tools, Lochlan’s helmet, Alba’s shears, a fishskin belt and Asal’s pig bones. These were guarded by four Guardians of the Hallows, Manannan, Lugh, Cumhal and Fionn. As the legend changed, the hallows became four objects; the spear of Lugh, Stone of Fal, Sword of Nuada and Dagda's Cauldron. These became the four suits in a pack of Tarot cards and took on the representation of the four magical elements, earth, air, fire and water. The coronation ceremony for monarchs still contains four ritual objects, now represented as the sceptre, sword, ampulla of oil and crown. Similar objects also appear in Arthurian legends where the Fisher King is the guardian of four hallows; the sword, spear, dish and holy grail. Earlier Arthurian legends also refer to a set of thirteen treasures of Britain. The Harry Potter books already contain a number of 'hallows'. Dumbledore has explained to Harry that he believes Voldemort sought out relics of each of the founders of Hogwarts to use as Horcruxes. Slytherin's locket has already been identified as a likely Horcrux, as has a cup once belonging to Helga Hufflepuff which was stolen by Voldemort from Hepzibah Smith. The symbolism in the book does not exactly follow any particular legend, but there are clearly four Hogwart's founders, and Voldemort indicated that he intended to make seven Horcruxes. Two other Horcruxes have been identified and destroyed; an heirloom ring once belonging to Voldemort's grandfather, Marvolo Gaunt, and a diary written by Voldemort while at school. Assuming one section of soul was always intended to reside within Voldemort himself, this leaves two unaccounted. Dumbledore was uncertain what these might be, suggesting founder's relics, or perhaps the snake Nagini. Nagini would not fit Voldemort's pattern of choosing historical relics, but Dumbledore was unable to identify any further specific founders relics. He suggested the sword of Godric Gryffindor, but also dismissed it as he believes the sword has always been kept safely out of Voldemort's hands. The symbolism of four hallowed ojects extends into the suits which now appear on tarot cards. These are wands, coins, cups and swords. In particular the picture card, the Magician, shows a man waving a wand, with a sword, cup and engraved metal disc on a table in front of him. Sources suggest that the figure depicted may represent Hermes, the same ancient god as the bust which Rowling used to announce completion of the book. Hermes is also considered a messenger in older legends. If this is taken to confirm the symbolism, then it suggests that the missing hallows ought to be a sword and a wand. A wand once featured prominently in the window of Ollivander's wand shop in Diagon Alley, and Ollivander himself has now disappeared. The symbolism of the four revered hallows also extends to the four elements of wind, fire, earth and water, which traditionally make up all creation. Rowling has already stated that each Hogwart's house represents one of these four elements. Known information Since Deathly Hallows is the final book in a series, it is reasonable to assume that it will tie up the ongoing story lines from the previous books. This gives us an outline of how the plot must be developed. J. K. Rowling has given a number of interviews about her books over the 10 years of publication. As there is only one book left, once again anything she has mentioned will happen in the future, can only now appear in this final book. Unfinished storylines Harry has stated his intention to leave school and continue the fight against Voldemort. Ron and Hermione have said they will help him. Harry comes of age as a wizard on his 17th birthday, July 31 (which he shares with Rowling), and thereafter will be permitted to perform magic outside school, and apparate. Unfortunately, the magical protection which Dumbledore had somehow placed upon him while he lived with his blood relatives will also expire when he comes of age. It is not clear how much of this protection may be due to his mother's sacrifice of her life to protect him, and how much to Dumbledore's intervention, nor what effect Voldemort having recreated his body using Harry's blood will have on this. Hogwarts is in disarray. The death of the headmaster means that another must be appointed, and Severus Snape is most unlikely to be returning to any teaching post. Should Minerva McGonagall become headmistress, then someone may need to be appointed to teach her subject, transfiguration. It has been suggested that the school might close, for the safety of the students in view of the success of the attack upon it at the end of Half-Blood Prince. Dumbledore has explained to Harry how Voldemort may be destroyed, and given his best advice on locating Voldemort's seven Horcruxes. Two have been destroyed (ring, diary), and two more identified (locket, cup). The hunt for the locket has already begun, and the mysterious R.A.B. who had apparently already stolen it from Voldemort's hiding place will finally be identified. Considered opinion is that the most likely candidate is Regulus Black, brother of Harry's godfather Sirius. A similar locket was once seen at the Black family home, though at that time it was considered unimportant. Harry will have to identify the remaining Horcruxes, though it is likely that the suggestions Dumbledore had already made will be useful. There is confusion as to the seventh soul segment, which presumably once remained in Voldemorts body. It is unclear whether this may have been destroyed on his first 'death', or may have passed to some other container. Harry intends to return to the Dursley's in the holidays. He has said he will visit Godric's Hollow, where his parents once lived and died, and he has been invited to the upcoming wedding of Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour. The prophecy about the Dark Lord and the one who may defeat him remains to be fulfilled. The prophecy states that either one of the two mentioned individuals, now accepted to be Harry and Voldemort, must kill the other if the survivor is to be able to 'live'. Dumbledore believes that prophecies are self fulfilling, that if the individuals concerned ignore the prophecy, then it will not happen. However, neither Harry nor Voldemort believes this, and in any event the two are now clear enemies. It seems that for the book to reach a conclusion, at least one of them must die. Comments by Rowling *Rowling wrote the last chapter of the last book some time ago, to give her an ending to work up to, and mentioned that the last word was scar. She said that this might change, but has not announced that it has. ::This is the thing that I was very dubious about showing you... This is the final chapter of book seven. This is really where I wrap everything up, it's the epilogue. And I basically say what happens to everyone after they leave school - those who survive - because there are deaths - more deaths coming. It was a way of saying to myself, 'Well, you will get it, you will get to book seven one day. And then you'll need this!' So I'd just like to remind all the children I know who come around my house and start sneaking into cupboards that it's not there anymore - I don't keep it at home anymore for very, very, very obvious reasons. So there it is. :She has told questioners that some of the details of the last book have changed. In particular she said that one character originally planned to die would now survive, but that two others would now die. ::One character got a reprieve, but I have to say two die that I didn't intend to die...A price has to be paid. We are dealing with pure evil...They go for the main characters... well, I do. *Harry might get another pet at some point. She also hinted that Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix, might have another role. However, Kreacher or Buckbeak may have filled this role. *Rowling has stated that there will be no Quidditch matches in book seven. *We will learn something very important about Lily Potter in book seven. ::Now, the important thing about Harry's mother - the really, really significant thing - you're going to find out in two parts. You'll find out a lot more about her in book five, or you'll find out something very significant about her in book five, and you'll find out something incredibly important about her in book seven. :Rowling has long said that Harry's eyes resembling his mother's is important. *Severus Snape's loyalty will finally be settled, but perhaps not untill the final confrontation of the book. ::Questioner: There’s an important kind of redemptive pattern to Snape. ::Rowling: He, um, there’s so much I wish I could say to you, and I can't because it would ruin. I promise you, whoever asked that question, can I just say to you that I'm slightly stunned that you've said that and you'll find out why I'm so stunned if you read Book Seven. That's all I’m going to say. *We will learn more about Peter Pettigrew. *We will also learn about Dumbledore, and his family. :Rowling answered the rising speculation that perhaps Dumbledore had stage-managed a false death by saying, ::Dumbledore is definitely dead :Which she felt it necessary to repeat twice more at the same occasion to make it clear she meant it. However, she also made a comment to Daniel Radcliffe, on the set of the film for Order of the Phoenix, that ::Rowling: Dumbledore is giving me a lot of trouble ::Radcliffe: But isn't he dead? ::Rowling: Well yeah, but it's more complex...'' :There are a number of methods established in the books (headmaster's portraits, ghosts, pensieve), whereby a dead character might still contribute to the story. :We will find out why Dumbledore had James' invisibility cloak at the time of James' death, given that Dumbledore could make himself invisible without a cloak. *Rowling has stated that there will be a member of the Order of the Phoenix who has been seen very little so far who will be important in the seventh book. This could possibly be Albus's brother Aberforth Dumbledore. *She refused to comment when asked whether the locked door in the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic would feature in the final book. *Rowling mentioned that something more would be revealed about Petunia Dursley. ::There is a little bit more to Aunt Petunia than meets the eye...She is not a squib, although that is a very good guess. Oh, I am giving a lot away here. I am being shockingly indiscreet *Rowling has said that some non-magical character will perform magic late in life in desperate circumstances. However, it will not be Aunt Petunia. *Rita Skeeter will return. ::She is loathsome . . . but I can't help admiring her toughness. . . . There is more to come on Rita *Dolores Umbridge will return. ::'' "It's too much fun to torture her not to have another little bit more before I finish.'' *Viktor Krum is set for a reappearance. *We will discover what was Dudley Dursley's worst memory when he stood in front of the Dementors. *Sirius' two-way mirror and his flying motorbike will return. Rowling refused to comment whether Sirius himself might in some way reappear, but she has also said that there was a reason why he had to die. *Dumbledore was seen to have a "gleam of triumph" in his eyes when told that Voldemort had restored his body using Harry's blood, at the end of Goblet of Fire (Ch. 36). Rowling has confirmed that this is "still enormously significant". *Someone from Harry's class, not Harry, Ron, or Hermione, also not who most readers would expect, will become a Hogwarts teacher. This seems to indicate that Hogwarts will indeed re-open, though possibly not until after the main events of book seven have occurred. *Rowling has promised fans that they'll, "See stuff again" from Ginny in book seven, implying that at some point, whether Harry likes it or not, she will become involved in the fight against Voldemort. *Voldemort won the Big Bad Read poll as favourite villain. Rowling commented; ::I hope those of you who voted for him in the big bad read enjoy reading about him in book seven, where he finally gets the leg room for which he has been aching all those years in exile. * Kreacher, the Black family house elf, may return. Rowling requested that he not be removed from the film of Order of the Phoenix, because he is very important. *Rowling was interviewed after the making of the Prisoner of Azkaban film. She reported that the director had ::put things in the film that, without knowing it, foreshadow things that are going to happen in the final two books. So I really got goosebumps when I saw a couple of those things, and I thought people are going to look back on the film and think those were put in deliberately as clues Sources and further reading *MuggleNet Inteview with J.K. Rowling *Bloomsbury Press Release on the name for book 7 * J.K. Rowling's Official Website * Quick Quote Quill, collected statements by J K Rowling * Issues unresolved at this point in the story from the HP-Lexicon * Continuing storylines from previous books from Harry Potter Lexicon * [http://www.the-leaky-cauldron.org/#book:7 Information about Deathly Hallows from The Leaky Cauldron] * [http://www.beyondhogwarts.com/ Articles on aspects of Deathly Hallows from Beyond Hogwarts] * Plot Analysis for book 7'' from Mugglenet * [http://www.veritaserum.com/books/book7 Information about Deathly Hallows from Veritaserum] * [http://www.hpana.com/newsbrowser.cfm?tid=109 The latest news, rumors and confirmed information on Deathly Hallows from HPANA] *Arthurian legend of the hallows and the Fisher King *The grail Legend and Harry Potter 7